Laphicet
is a main character and the male lead in Tales of Berseria. He is first seen as an emotionless being of a spiritual race called Seirei (Malak). It is until Velvet saves him from danger that he is aware of his situation and gains consciousness from being an enslaved being to one with its own entity, goals and emotions. He is seen as a character of "light" who contrasts and radiates Velvet's "darkness". Profile History Having been born a Seirei and even when he had not been bestowed a name before, he has been a tool used for his artes. Knowing only a life of following orders, he never carried his own will. When first meeting Velvet, she gets irritated with how he has no feelings or own intentions. However, upon going on a journey with her and learning about many things, he is able to grow his own heart and will, eventually becoming a support for Velvet whose violent rage continues to inhabit her. Appearance Laphicet is a spirit and a young boy with golden-brown, shoulder-length hair which turns grey towards the tip. He has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a incomplete ring-shape at the top. He has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes. His clothing consists of two pieces; a yellow gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and white one. The white piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having orange ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the yellow robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by blue highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap. Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. Due to having a light appearance and depicted as a character in the image of "light" himself, he wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe. Personality Laphicet is a quiet and shy boy who was originally enslaved as if without a soul, desire or objective. It is because of Velvet he had realised that he was still alive and is also beginning to think of his own goal and motives. Laphicet starts to smile and gain the ability to speak out his own thoughts. Later on, Laphicet becomes very active and is able to speak his thoughts with ease. Fighting Style / Abilities As his class is a Spirit Mage, he fundamentally fights with both offensive and defensive attacks. He uses papers sheets which are thrown into the distance before casting a spell or detonating; similar to Lailah from the sequel, Tales of Zestiria. His artes consists of elemental damage, recovery and buffs. So far, it has been seen that he can cast fire, water-ice and photonic light artes, as well as a channeling ring which is an exclusive ability of his. Laphicet also has the ability to levitate, the extent of this is currently unknown. When Laphicet has enough Soul on his Soul Gauge, he can activate his Break Soul called , which decreases the damage received from enemy attacks. The effect expands on the battle field and improves the survival rate. When he executes Divide Pain, Laphicet can create a field that decreases enemy damage by half for five seconds. When the effect of this field ends, the HP of all characters is restored. This field also has an attack effect. If he can hit a guarding enemy, he can break the enemy’s guard. Gallery File:Laphicet (Status Image).jpg|Laphicet's status image Trivia * Laphicet's clothing associates with that of young male sailors, that of which ships and boats are a recurrent form of transportation in the game, and as he joins Velvet in her journey. * Both Laphicet and Lailah's name start with two of the same particles as well as being paper sheet users from the same—wasteland series. * An alternative form of spelling his name is Lifiset. This could be a portmanteau of "Life is set", which is a reference to his race being used as natural battle tools, resulting in his life already being set. * Laphicet's in-game model height compared to the other characters of the party; appearing shorter than he actually is. This can be seen when aligned in position with the others. External Website Links * JP 'Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP '''[http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/laphicet.html Character Laphicet '''ライフィセット] Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Laphicet Category:Tales of Berseria Characters